Electrical cables facilitate transmission of electrical signals between devices. Cable connectors can be designed to provide interconnection between devices having a particular type of communications protocol, such as serially attached small computer interface system (SAS) and peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe). In view of the need for high speed interconnection between computers and peripheral devices, a continuing need exists for electrical cables that are capable of transmitting high speed signals, are mechanically robust, cost-effective, and can be used in a variety of applications.